Do You Remember?
by Dutchess Leetje
Summary: AU Buffy is a famous singer who just brought out her new single… B/A, some B/R & A/Caitlin
1. Chapter 1

Title: Do you remember? Author: Dutchess Leetje Email: dutch_buffyfans@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Ok if I owned the series would there be a spin off series and a fishboy?? No duh!! Of course not!! I don't own the characters, except Caitlin. I wishes I owned Angel though... I also don't own the song it's from Anouk. Timeline: 5 years after grad part 2. Synopsis: Ok I kinda took out some stuff; like IWRY and Sanctuary, so after Graduation they haven't spoken to each other. Faith died fighting in the end of days, but no new slayer was called since the end of days ended all the evil in the world. Angel stayed vampire for awhile, until he slayed the last remaining demond in LA and then turned human. Also a few changes: Riley is there but Buffy met him two years later after the end of days but he wasn't a soldierboy and he didn't knew what was out there at night and does know a thing about her past. Including Angel. Buffy also isn't the slayer anymore but a singer..ok does this make sense?? I hope so. Spoilers: Hmmm season 1-3 after that it's different. Buffy is a famous singer who just brought out her new single.. Author's Notes: Ok the song was originally called "Michel" but I changed it into "Angel"..hinthint.. Distribution: Fanficworld, Love is Unique, Land of Denial. If you already have my other stories on your site you can have this also. If you also want it just let me know and I will give permission and tell me your addy, so that I know were it's posted. Dedication: To Yvonne my best friend, who is the only one who understands my obsession for B/A in my friends circle, Alex, Anat, Cecile, Susan, Kelly, Amy, Gils, Linsey, I just luv ya guys!!! My fellow B/A Warriors who just like me fight for the love of our favorite couple. B/A Forever!!! Author's Notes 2: Ok remember this drill: Me Dutch..main language Dutch.2nd languages english, german, french...Got it??? Good!! Feedback: Oh yeah please!! With Angel and Spike in leather pants on top??  
  
Ok!! On to the story!! It is kinda a crazy idea but it suddenly popped up in my head when I was listening to my Anouk CD, so please tell me if it makes sense.  
  
*************  
  
And now the moment you've all been waiting for......the anouncement of the new number one in the Top 40! With this song it will be the fourth number one hit for the petite woman from Sunnydale, she really wrapped the world around her finger with her sentimental songs and this one isn't any different. Well here she comes, make sure you've got a hanky near you 'coz this is a tear breaker....Buffy Summers with her new hit "Angel"  
  
As the song started to play Willow screamed happily. "Oh my gosh...Buffy you got another number one!" She smiled at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah Will that's...great..."  
  
"Great?", Xander cut in. "It's amazing! Our own Buffster with another number one! Wow...I can't believe I am friends with a famous person!!"  
  
Willow saw the not so happy expression on Buffy's face. "Buffy what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I.." She saw Willow's frown. "Well it's just....I originally wrote this song for myself, you know because it is about Angel." When she spoke his name, a sad expression came on her face. "And it was my recordcompany that said I should bring it out on single and on my album. But...."  
  
"But now you're afraid that Angel is gonna hear it and you regret bringing it out." Willow said interrupting Buffy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Deadboy? You're afraid Deadboy is gonna hear it? I thought you were over him!". Xander said unbelievingly. Willow gave him a 'Shut up look', but he ignored it. "Why do you still even think of him! He left you remember??"  
  
"Xander!"  
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
"You really still don't get it do you?", Willow said. "She loves him and she will always love him no matter what or who she is with. They have feelings for each other that run so deeply that you can't change them."  
  
"That's right Will we have....well atleast I have. I don't believe Angel still loves me.", Buffy said sadly.  
  
Willow didn't understand what she meant. "What do you mean he doesn't love you anymore?"  
  
"Well you know he has a new girlfriend, Caitlin" She said the name with so much despise that a chill ran through Willow. "Cordy said that he is very happy with her and...."  
  
"But how is that possible? I mean his curse..."  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's somehow became permanent. But if it is then why didn't he told me? And it hurts Will, it hurts so much"  
  
"Why do you even care?" Xander shouted. You have your own life with a boyfriend named Riley, remember? And apparently he moved on with his life so why can't you?"  
  
"Xander leave. NOW!" Willow said angrily to him and then turned her attention to the crying Buffy. Xander shrugged his shoulders and left.  
  
Willow took Buffy into her arms. "Oh Buffy don't pay attention to what Xander said, he's just..."  
  
"He's right Will. Angel and I have our own lifes now, but still it's hard, so very hard and painful. I love him and I always will."  
  
"But.."  
  
"But I always had some hope that if suddenly something happened to him, like his soul becoming permanent, that he would come back to me so we could be together again. Now I have lost that hope and I don't like that Will, I really don't." She let out a sob while Willow stroked her hair. "Because now I really have to let him go and it feels like if I let him go, a part of me is dying." She broke out in loud crying.  
  
Willow rocked her back and fort, not really knowing what to say. "I don't want to let him go Will" I don't want to let him go Will" Buffy whispered over and over again. They sat there for a long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Angel honey please hurry up with opening the door, so we will be just in time to hear the number one in the Top 40! It's bad enough already that I missed all the other songs, but if you don't hurry up I'll miss the last song too!" Caitlin said.  
  
Angel sighed. His girlfriend was a really big musicfreak and most of the day he had to listen to terrible music, which she adored. He opened the door and let Caitlin pass him so that she could turn on the radio.  
  
"And now the moment you've all been waiting for......the announcement of the new number one in the Top 40!", the DJ said.  
  
Caitlin let out a sigh. "Pfff I'm just in time!"  
  
Angel shook his head smiling and listened to what the DJ on the radio was saying. "With this song it will be the fourth hit for the petite woman from Sunnydale, but the first one that made the number one position. She really wrapped the world around her finger with her sentimental songs and this one isn't any different. Well her she comes, make sure you've got a hanky near you 'coz this is a tear breaker....Buffy Summers with her new hit "Angel"!!  
  
Buffy. She had a new single. He listened to her beautiful voice.  
  
// Hey Angel how's life are you ok I wonder if you ever think of me It's been 9 years since that kiss I can help but reminisce Hey Angel do you remember  
  
We walked the street to the beat Hand in hand you and me Smiling faces so in love Hoping that they all could see That we belonged together you and me against the world But we found out the hard way cause it wasn't meant to be Now it's you and her I see //  
  
She made a song about them. He couldn't believe it.  
  
// You were my first and worst love And so it only could go wrong But ain't that just the way you learn Hey Angel I just wanted to let you know That someone else has stolen my heart And now another girl has caught your eye That doesn't mean I don't think of you I am just hoping that she'll treat you right //  
  
She still thinks of me?, he thought  
  
// Do you remember How we walked the street to the beat Hand in hand and you and me Smiling faces so in love Hoping that they all could see That we belonged together you and me against the world But we found out the hard way cause it wasn't meant to be  
  
Now it is you and her I see  
  
It was just a silly dream  
  
Hey Angel do you remember //  
  
The song ended and Angel was stunned by her beautiful voice and the message she gave him hidden in the lyrics. She still loved him. She was jealous of Caitlin.  
  
"Angel? Are you even listening to me?"  
  
Caitlin. He hasn't even noticed that she was talking to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry love I was somewhere else with my mind. What were you saying?"  
  
"I said that I liked this song, especially the lyrics. Well I love all the songs by Buffy Summers, she is such a great singer and I still need to buy her album."  
  
"You do that love", he said absently.  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna take a shower.... Care to join me?"  
  
"No I don't feel like taking a shower right now. I'm going to read a book."  
  
"Ok." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Angel sighed. He really couldn't believe that Buffy still loved him. Do you remember? She asked him in the song.  
  
He remembered alright. Their first meeting, first kiss, her 17th birthday, her sending him to hell, him coming back from hell, him leaving her.....Yep he still remembered and thought about it everyday. He also still loved her.  
  
'Then why aren't you with her if you love her?', his heart spoke.  
  
'Because she needs a normal life and that is a life with out him', he answered.  
  
'Aren't you human now, a normal human and she isn't the slayer anymore, she is also a normal girl now.'  
  
'But she is happy with someone else.'  
  
'Nonsense!, his heart protested. 'If she loves him so much, then wouldn't she write a song about him instead of you?'  
  
He then knew that he would go back to her, to tell her that he still loved her too. But first he would have to break up with Caitlin. Something that he really prefered not to do, he cared very much about her and he hated to hurt her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin came back from the bathroom, already wearing her pajama's and her hair was wrapped up in a towel. She plopped down on the couch next to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey are you done reading already?"  
  
"Uh Caitlin I got to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" I asked. 'Uh'oh he's serious and something tells me I'm not gonna like it.' He unwrapped himself from me and took a seat in the chair a cross from me.  
  
"It hurts me to say this and I don't wanna hurt your feelings but...'  
  
"But what?" Now I really was distressed. What was so hard for him to tell me? Oh god he's gonna break up with me.  
  
"I've been thinking about you and me and I realized that you're not the one I want to spent the rest of my life with."  
  
"Why? It was going great between us........ wait a minute.... is there someone else?" The look on his face said enough. "You love someone else."  
  
He looked sadly at me. "I'm sorry, I do"  
  
I was stunned. He loved another woman. Only one question popped in my mind. "Who is she? Do I know her?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"No I want to know. Please tell me."  
  
"Buffy, Buffy Summers"  
  
"Buffy? You love Buffy? How's that possible? You haven't even met her." He loved Buffy Summers?  
  
"I did"  
  
"When?"  
  
"We met when she was still in her sophomore year at Sunnydale High. It was love at first sight. We loved each other so much that we... that we would die for each other. But I broke up with her at the end of her senior year because some huge things stood between us."  
  
By now tears were running down my cheeks. I saw the happy smile on his face while he was telling me about her. He never had smiled like that to me. God how I hated Buffy Summers now, he was so wrapped up in his memories of her, that he forgot that I was even in the room. Suddenly another thought came in my mind.  
  
I never had really had him. How could I have been so blind? It is so obvious that he's still madly in love with her. Stupid stupid stupid stupid!!  
  
"Caitlin are you alright?" Oh so he had come back to earth and remembered that I was here. He put his hand over mine.  
  
"Don't touch me! How dare you?" I was letting all my , by now, bottled rage out.  
  
"Caitlin honey."  
  
"Don't call me honey! You selfish bastard! You used me! You just needed someone to fill the lonelyness and your male needs!"  
  
"No it isn't like that!! I love you but..."  
  
I got up. "But you love her more. But why, if you love her so much, did you start a relationship with me?"  
  
"Because she moved on and I tried also."  
  
Suddenly I knew why he was breaking up with me. "It's that song isn't it? 'Angel' tells about you and her. And in the song she said that even though she moved on, she still thinks of you."  
  
He simply nodded.  
  
I sunk down on the couch again. "You said there were some huge things that stood between you from being together. So what changes?"  
  
"Those huge things are long gone. But before now I thought she didn't love me anymore, because she got a new bofriend. So I tried to move on also ."  
  
"But now she gave you a signal and you decided to fight for her."  
  
"Yes and I'm sorry that you are the one who gets hurt in the process. I never should have started a new relationship with you, I'm so sorry. I hope you'll find someone who won't hurt you." He got up and walked to the door. He got his duster and put it on. "You can keep the apartment. I'll get my things when you're at work tomorrow." He opened the door and turned to her. "Goodbye Caitlin. Be happy." He turned around and closed the door.  
  
Caitlin stared at the door. "Goodbye Angel. I hope she wants you back." 


	4. Chapter 4

She bowed again for the crowed and walked backstage where Riley was waiting for her. She still hadn't had the time to break up with him. She planned on doing it tonight, knowing it would break his heart. But there was no other way. She had to do it and she hated breaking up with him. He was so sweet and so caring and he loved her so much. Unfortunately for him she couldn't respond to his feelings.  
  
"Buffy honey you were great!" Riley hugged her and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Yeah I was." , she said absently.  
  
"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No I'm just very tired, so could we please go home now?"  
  
"What about Willow and the rest? We promised to have a drink with them afterwards your performance."  
  
"I know but they'll understand. Can we go now?"  
  
"Ok. I'll go and tell them that we're leaving."  
  
Buffy sighed deeply. 'This is gonna be hard', she thought.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Riley where's Buffy?' Willow asked him.  
  
"Oh she's very tired so she's wants to go home. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No it's ok I'll tell the rest that you've left. We understand." 'Buffy isn't tired she just wanted to break up with him at a private place', she thought. 'Poor Riley, he has no idea what will be waiting for him when he gets home.'  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah bye!" Riley walked away to where Buffy was waiting for him.  
  
*****  
  
Riley opened the door and let Buffy in. Buffy took of her jacked and Riley got it from her. She walked into the livingroom and paced around, waiting for Riley to come in and thinking of a way to break the news to him that she was still in love with her ex. The ex he never knew that existed. Hell he didn't even know that vampires had existed until a few years ago. "Riley I'm leaving you. I'm still in love with my ex." No not a good way to start.  
  
Riley walked in and saw her pacing nervously to wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice him. "Buffy? What's wrong?"  
  
She jumped a little. She didn't saw him coming in. 'Oh boy, here goes.'  
  
"Uh Riley I need to tell you something. I think you should better sit down." "Why? What's the matter?" He looked carefully at her. "Oh my god you are going to stop with your career aren't you?"  
  
"Riley-"  
  
"Don't do it!! You are just so popular right now and what about the money you are earning right now. It would just-"  
  
"Riley stop it!" She yelled, making him stop talking immediately. "I'm not going to quit singing, it's something else. About you and me."  
  
"What? What about you and me? I thought you weren't ready for marriage yet? Are you now?" , he asked hopefully.  
  
"No it's not that. I'm still not ready for marriage."  
  
"Then what is wrong?"  
  
Buffy slowly walked over to him and sat beside him on the couch laying her had on his knee. "Riley I've been thinking...About you and me. I..It just doesn't feel right anymore."  
  
"Why? I thought we were doing great...Is there someone else?" He looked at her and saw her flinch slightly. "There is someone isn't it?"  
  
She at him. "Yes..there is someone-"  
  
"Who? Do I know him??"  
  
"No, you don't know him. His name is Angel, he.he is my ex."  
  
"What?!! Your ex??!" , Riley spat out. "I didn't even know you had an ex! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it was to hard, to painful and it still is. But I do know that I still love him, I'll always love him and I want him back. I'm sorry that you are the one that gets hurt in the process, I do care for you but-"  
  
"But it's not enough, you care for me, but you don't love me. Not like you love him."  
  
Buffy just nodded, unable to look at him and see the hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"Why? Why now? Couldn't you just come to the conclusion that you loved him before you met me? God Buffy I thought you were the one. The one I wanted to grow old with. I love you. And now I find out that the girl I want to be with doesn't want to be with me, but with her ex. Pretty ironic, don't you think?"  
  
"Riley-"  
  
"Stop Riley-ing me!!" He spatted angrily.  
  
It was silent for a couple of minutes. But then Riley thought of something.  
  
"That Angel guy...he is the Angel in your song isn't he?"  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "Yeah. He is"  
  
"So you dated him 9 years ago?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But that would mean that you dated him in high school. When you were only 16."  
  
Again she nodded.  
  
"How do you know if your love is still the same? I mean you were just a kid when you met him."  
  
"Riley, I wasn't stupid back then. I may have been only 16, but..I was very mature for my age and I already had gone through a lot. When I saw Angel for the first time it was love at first sight. For the both of us. We knew that we belonged together. But fate,... destiny and people were against us and tried to keep us from being together all the time. They finally succeeded almost 3 years later when it was almost at the end of my senior year. Angel then broke up with me saying he wanted me to have a..a better life with out him, with out no pain and angst. For 2 years I was alone mourning of him and when I met you..I really thought I was over him..but I only found out that I needed him even more than before. I pretended to myself to be happy and I believed I was for awhile but I am not..I'm sorry Riley. I'm sorry that it's you who gets hurt in the process. Find a girl who can truly loves you. I believe you will Riley because you are everything a girl wanted...Just not for me..I'm sorry Riley."  
  
She got up and bent over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Be happy Riley." She walked away and got her coat. "You can keep the apartment. Tomorrow when you're at work I will get my things. Bye." , and she walked out of the door.  
  
Riley just sat there staring into space.. 


	5. Chapter 5

A month later.  
  
"Buffy get up!!" Willow yelled in the ex-slayer's ear.  
  
"Wh- what?" Buffy said rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Just look at you!"  
  
"Huh what about me?"  
  
"Since you broke up with Riley you've been sleeping for most of the day, you only get out of this room if you're hungry or need to go to the bathroom, so what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just relaxing before my tour through America starts. Because then I won't have much free time."  
  
Willow glared at her, not believing her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh come on. I know that's not the real reason. I'm not that much of an idiot."  
  
Buffy sighed deeply knowing she had to somehow spill it out to Willow. "I..well.it's just now I've broke up with Riley.I don't know what to do."  
  
"You mean as in not knowing how to contact Angel?"  
  
"Yeah that's what I was trying to say."  
  
"Oh Buffy...why don't you just call him??"  
  
"Call him?? Like: "Hey Angel remember me? I'm your ex, who you haven't seen or spoken to in five years. I don't think so Will!"  
  
"No you're right, but I don't think you have to worry about that anymore.."  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
Willow held a few magazines in front of her nose. Buffy took them from her and read the big headlines about her.  
  
'Buffy still in love with ex', she read. 'Boyfriend gets dumped', 'Buffy used ex', 'New song refers to ex' Buffy gasped..Riley had sold his story to the media.  
  
"So you see, I think he'll know by now" Willow chuckled, but then got serious again. "But I don't see how Riley could do this to you?"  
  
"Oh. My. God!." Buffy said slowly getting out of her shock. "That little weasel! He sold his story to the media. Oh he'll pay for this alright."  
  
"Buffy calm down a bit.."  
  
"How can I calm down Will? He made me look like a bitch towards the world only to get money!"  
  
*****  
  
Angel groaned inwardendly. Why the Hell did he let Cordelia convince him to go shopping with her? This was worse than the tortures he had to endure in Hell. Here he was, walking on the streets of LA with five shopping bags in each hand and a shopcrazy girl walking beside him.  
  
"Come on Angel. I still want to buy that new Versace dress!!"  
  
Angel wasn't listening to her, he just saw the headlines of a few magazines. He stopped walking and just stared at them. Buffy. They talked about Buffy.  
  
"Hello! Earth to tall, brooding ex-vampire!!"  
  
"What? Oh and don't say that aloud"  
  
"You weren't listening to a word I was saying!" Cordelia said, ignoring his comment. Then she saw the reason why he wasn't listening to her. "Oh my god! That's Buffy!", she grabbed a magazine, opened it and flipped it through until she found the right article. She read it aloud.  
  
"Buffy Summers appears not to be the sweet and kind girl we thought she was after all, if we should believe her now ex-boyfriend Riley Finn."  
  
"Buffy Summers is a type of person I saw myself growing old with, or so I thought. Then she lays her past on me about her ex-boyfriend Angel. She told me about there intimate relationship and how hard their breakup was. At first I didn't think much of it because I figured she just wanted to get it out to take away the pain. I never expected her to go back to him." Riley says  
  
"Wow..Buffy finally dumped the stupid guy!!", Cordy chuckled while she quickly read the article through. "Oh here's another interesting sentence!"  
  
"Basically she just used me to get over him, but now she found out it's not working and she leaves me behind with a broken heart."  
  
'That little...', Angel thought angrily, 'How could he do this to Buffy? How dares he talking about her like that. If I get my hands on him....' Then another thought hit him. 'She broke up with him, because of me.'  
  
"I wonder how much he got for his story", Cordy looked at Angel and saw that he was brooding once again. She hit him hard on the arm. "Hey snap out of it Broody!!"  
  
"What?!", he said annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you just go to her and reunite in a way only you two can, instead of brooding about it?"  
  
Ignoring her last comment, Angel gave her a confused look. "What do you mean with 'reunite like only you two can'?"  
  
"Oh you know what I mean." First you just stare at each other for a few minutes, thinking how gorgeous the other looks, then you talk and get a little argument. But suddenly everything is forgotten and you jump each other desperately and eventually land on the bed making sweet love all night. And you two live happily ever after. The End."  
  
"Uh thank you Cordy. That's and interesting theory you have there.", Angel said sarcastically. "But I can't just go back there, it's been five years since the last time we've seen each other."  
  
"So? I don't get your point. She made it perfectly clear that she still wants you through that sappy song of hers and now she even dumped her boyfriend and you dumped your girlfriend. So there is nothing standing between you two."  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts, you and me are going to Sunnydale ASAP. And besides, I want to see my family again" And with that Cordy walked away in search of the desired Versace dress, leaving a flabbergasted Angel behind. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Angel said to Cordy while he was driving towards Sunnydale.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't be such a baby. You know you want to go see her. But you just needed someone to push you into going to see her, or you wouldn't have gone at all."  
  
Angel knew she was right. He wanted to see Buffy, to finally see how the sun shone on her beautiful golden locks, to be able to touch her, to smell her sweet vanilla scent again. God he really wanted to see her. But what would her reaction be? They hadn't spoken or seen each other in 5 years.  
  
"Stop brooding! Geese! It will be ok. Like I said before: You'll see each other again and live happily ever after. So there's nothing to brood about!"  
  
"I wish it was that simple Cordy. But it's not."  
  
"I don't care but your brooding is affecting my good mood.", the former May Queen said.  
  
They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy was walking towards the supermarket. Willow needed some groceries and she offered to get them for her. She was dressed in a simple sundress, and had put on some black sunglasses hoping not to be recognized.  
  
But it obvious it wasn't enough, because soon she had a little group of four fans stalking her.  
  
"Oh why didn't I also put on a wig?", she muttered under her breath. She was really enjoying her free time and so far, with no fans and media.  
  
"Isn't that Buffy?", a girl with blond hair whispered softly behind her back. Although Buffy could still hear her, because she still had her slayer hearing.  
  
"Yeah I think so", another whispered back.  
  
Buffy chuckled and turned around to meet her fans. "Hi! You were right, I'm Buffy!", she gave them one of her beautiful smiles.  
  
"H-hi!", the blond smiled back. "Could we..maybe have your autograph?"  
  
"Sure!", although she was free, she couldn't refuse them. And she loved signing autographs.  
  
The four girls smiled happily and pulled out their pens and paper.  
  
"So how do you come up with such great lyrics for all your songs?", the shortest of the group, a redheaded girl with green eyes asked Buffy. "They are really beautiful and so touching."  
  
"Let's just say that the lyrics come from my own experiences." Buffy answered.  
  
She talked for awhile with the four girls, but eventually had to say goodbye because she still needed to go to the supermarket. Luckily for her, more people didn't recognize her, so she could go through her shopping list in peace.  
  
When she was walking back to Willow's house, she suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her belly, one she hadn't felt in years. It was one of those feelings she only got when he was near. But he couldn't be.  
  
She stood still, frozen to the spot, slowly turning around and looking across the street, right into a pair of chocolate brown eyes, that were looking right into hers.  
  
******  
  
When Angel and Cordy drove through Sunnydale, it was as if he got hit by a flood of memories. Memories of him and Buffy. He remembered when she'd moved to Sunnydale and he'd follow her everywhere, until one night she felt him. She let him to an alley and he fell right into her trap. She knocked him to the ground and demanded why he was following her  
  
//"Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite."//  
  
She was so young and innocent back then. If he hadn't met her, he would have never learned to love and to be loved. She made him see that he wasn't a monster, a demon. Before her, he thought he was nothing, she made him a person. She made him to what he was today. And he loved her for that. More memories came washing over him. Kissing in the graveyard when they were supposed to be patrolling, fighting together, the night over her 17th birthday.  
  
The only night he felt utterly and completely happy. He was inside her losing him self in her warmth, smelling her sweet vanilla scent, touching her soft skin. It was as if he and Buffy were two parts of one soul, two parts that were finally united after so much time. He felt as if his soul couldn't be complete without her. She'd let out soft moans from time to time, slowly approaching her climax. Moving her hands up and down his back, her hips urging him to go faster. Together they flew on the wings of love. That night he experienced True Happiness. It was the most perfect night of his entire life.  
  
"Finally. I thought we would never get to this place" Cordelia suddenly said, snapping Angel out of his memories of Buffy. They'd reached his old mansion were they would be staying while they were in Sunnydale. He parked his convertible up front. Cordelia was the first to step out of the car, while Angel was staring of into space, returned to memories of Buffy once more.  
  
Cordelia saw this and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ever since they passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign moments a go, he'd been brooding about Buffy. She slammed the car door shut, to get him out of his 'trance,' which worked. "You aren't gonna sit there all day starring of into space, now come on. These new shoes are killing me" And with that the brunette walked away heading towards the entrance of Angel's old mansion.  
  
Angel sighed when he got out of the car. He followed Cordelia and opened the door for her.  
  
Once inside, the flood of memories came back again.  
  
He looked at the shattered coffee table, Buffy had smashed hit with her leg when she reached full orgasm while he was drinking her. He'd almost killed her that night.  
  
His eyes wandered through the rest of the room. Every piece of furniture was covered with white sheets, it smelled musty and the whole place was covered with dust.  
  
"Geez, if we want to stay here for a couple of days, we need to clean this mess first." Cordelia walked to the couch, removing the sheet that was covering it. She did the same for other furniture. Angel just stood there, not moving. "Hey, I can use some help here. This is your place after all."  
  
Angel looked at her with an apologic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Cordy, it's just that this place holds a lot of memories and I-"  
  
He was interrupted by Cordelia. "You know what? Why don't you got to the supermarket to buy us some food? I'm really hungry and you'll be away from this place for a while." She gave him a smile and he grinned back.  
  
"Thanks Cord. So what do you want to eat?"  
  
"You now how I love your spaghetti. That would be really great. While you're gone, I'll go and play the cleaning lady. God nobody has been here for years! Look at this mess. Couldn't you just hire someone who, from time to time, could clean this place?"  
  
Angel chuckled. "Have fun cleaning. I'll be back in half an hour." He walked out of the mansion, heading towards the Sunnydale supermarket.  
  
******  
  
He was just about the walk around the corner to the supermarket, when suddenly he got an old familiar sensation in his belly.  
  
Not really paying attention to it he walked around the corner, were he stood frozen in shock, not really believing what he was seeing.  
  
Buffy.  
  
He saw her tense, slowly turning around.  
  
Her green orbs were looking into his.  
  
Neither one of them believing that the other was really standing there. 


	7. Chapter 7

They just kept staring at each other, both thinking they were dreaming.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it. Angel was standing across the street, a few meters away from her, standing in the sunlight. 'Wait a min....Angel standing in the sunlight....breathing?' She blinked her eyes, looking again. There he still was, with the sun shining down on him. It was like a dream come true.  
  
Angel felt the same way. He couldn't tear his off of her. The rays of the sun gave a golden glow to her beautiful tanned skin and blonde hair. How he had longed to see her in daylight. She looked like a goddess to him.  
  
Buffy was the first one to wanted to see if this wasn't some sort of wonderful dream. She slowly walked towards him. Angel kept watching her, unable to move, holding his breath. She kept walking until she was standing a few inches away from him.  
  
"Angel?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Buffy" He breathed out.  
  
"H- How are you?"  
  
"Been better" She said, quoting a sentence she'd said years ago. They both remembered it.  
  
//"You still my girl?"  
  
"Always"//  
  
"And you? You look... more alive." Suddenly she became angry. "Why didn't you told me you're human?"  
  
"Buffy, I-"  
  
"What? You thought that I wasn't important enough to tell me that you somehow turned human?"  
  
"No! I didn't tell you, because you are important to me and-"  
  
"Cut the crap Angel. You know what? I don't want to do this, I don't want to talk to you. I'm. I'm just gonna go" She turned around walking away.  
  
Angel quickly walked after her, turning her around and holding her by her shoulders.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Ang-"  
  
She couldn't answer, because Angel had pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with such passion and desire, that Buffy didn't fight it and invited his warm, hot tongue into her mouth. It felt like kissing heaven. She explored his mouth, as if she was kissing him for the first time. Her need of wanting to be close to him grew, so she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her tiny body to his. Angel held her by the waist, not wanting to let her go. They broke away abruptly, both needing to breathe. Buffy rested her forehead against his.  
  
Angel was the first to regain his voice again. "I'm sorry I kissed you. You have the right to be angry at me."  
  
"I'm not. But you know, we still have issues we need to work out. It won't make up for you not telling me about your humanness. It hurts that you didn't told me right away Angel."  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry. You're right, we still need to talk about a lot of things. That's why came to Sunnydale. I heard your song and I wanted to see you, to talk to you."  
  
"You heard my song? Did you like it?"  
  
"I love it. You've got such a beautiful voice Buffy."  
  
"Thanks" She didn't really know what to say and neither did Angel. They just stood there, enjoying one another's embrace, foreheads resting against each other.  
  
After a moment Angel let her go, nervously looking at her. "Would you go out to diner with me tonight? To start over?"  
  
Buffy beamed. "I would love too, Angel"  
  
He beamed back, glad that she was accepting his invitation. "I'll pick you up at eight?"  
  
"At eight is fine with me. I'm staying with Willow and Oz. Do you know where that it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Here's the address" She scribbled it on the back of her shopping list, and gave it to Angel. "So see you at eight? I need to go back to Will, since I've got some groceries here that will spoil if I don't get going soon."  
  
"Yeah, I also need to get going. I promised Cordy to cook her spaghetti."  
  
"You cook? And Cordy's in Sunnydale too?"  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah. She sort of dragged me here and she wanted to see her family."  
  
"Great. I can't wait to see her again. Although she was a bitch most of the time back in high school, I still missed her."  
  
"Before we go out to diner we can go to her."  
  
"That would be nice. So see you tonight then?"  
  
"Yes, I'll see you tonight" He leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss on the mouth. "Bye"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Bye"  
  
He started walking towards the supermarket and Buffy watched him go. She couldn't believe it. Angel was back. Back in her life and they would start all over again by having diner that night. 


	8. Chapter 8

She couldn't stop grinning like a fool on the way back to Willow and Oz's house.  
  
Angel was human. She wanted to scream out of happiness. They could finally have the normal life together. She had dreamed about it ever since she was sixteen.  
  
She opened the door of the house and walked in, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Buffy is that you?" She heard Willow's voice coming from the living room.  
  
"Yeah Will it's me." She walked in, finding Willow on the couch with a spell book on her lap. Willow looked up seeing the happy look on her best friend's face.  
  
"It took you long enough to buy a few groceries, and why are we so happy today?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. Can't a person be happy on such a beautiful day?"  
  
Willow gave her a 'I'm not buying it' look. "Did you run into someone or something?"  
  
Buffy tried to hide her grin, while taking the groceries to the kitchen. "Or something."  
  
Willow followed her into the kitchen. "You did, didn't you? So who was it?"  
  
"Oh I met a few fans while I was walking towards the supermarket," Buffy said while she was putting the groceries away. "We talked a little and I signed some autographs for them. They were really nice girls."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that you're not telling everything to me?"  
  
"Hmm maybe because I didn't tell you everything. Oh Will! I can't believe it!" Buffy said, no longer wanting to fool her friend. "I was walking back from the supermarket, when suddenly I got that special feeling inside my stomach again."  
  
"You mean the special feeling you only get when HE is around?"  
  
"Yes! So I looked across the street....And there he was, standing in the sunlight!"  
  
"Angel's here in Sunnydale, and you saw him standing in the sunlight? How can that be possible?"  
  
"He's human Will"  
  
"Human? How? When?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"You didn't talk to him?"  
  
"I did. When I looked at him, he looked right back at me. We were both shocked to see each other. But eventually I walked over to him. He asked me how I was and I got mad because he didn't tell me that he's human now. I walked away and he came after me, turning me around..and... and he kissed me." Buffy said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "It was so wonderful Will. After so much time I got to kiss him again. Feeling his lips on mine, his warm lips. His strong arms holding me thightly against him. I almost turned into a big puddle of Buffy mush."  
  
"Oh my god Buffy! That's so great!" Willow exclaimed, happy for her best friend, hugging her tightly. "So, are you guys back together?"  
  
Buffy let go of Willow and walked back to the living room, sinking down on the couch. "I don't know Will. There are still a lot of issues we need to work out. I'm still mad at him for not telling me that he somehow turned human. And besides, we haven't seen or spoken each other in five years. We both changed a lot. After we kissed, we had an odd conversation. But he did ask me to have diner with him tonight, though."  
  
"Oh I'm so happy for you! And you're right, you've been apart for a long time. You shouldn't rush things, you slowly need to rebuild your relationship, learning to know each other again. So, at what time is he going to pick you up?"  
  
"At eight. He needs to make spaghetti for Cordy first. She came a long because she wanted to see her friends and family again."  
  
"Oh I would love to see her again. She has changed so much since high school."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Buffy's eyes wandered towards the clock. "Oh look at the time! It's five o'clock already! I have to prepare for my date with Angel tonight. I need to take a bath, paint my nails, picking a dress-" "Buffy you're overreacting." Willow said, interrupting her friend. "Why do you need so much time to prepare for your date? It's Angel we're talking about. He thinks you look stunning no matter what you'll wear."  
  
"I know, but I need to do this for me and besides I need something to occupy my mind or else I'll go insane. I'm really nervous Will. This time we could really make it work, no stupid curse or destinies can stop us from being together now."  
  
"I have faith in you two. You guys belong together, I've always known that. Did I ever told you how jealous I was at you back in high school?"  
  
"No, you didn't. Wanna share?"  
  
"I saw the love you had for each other, it was radiating from your eyes. I was jealous of you because I wanted someone who could love me like that. Luckily I found Oz. Although our love is completely different from what you and Angel feel for each other. Our love is plain, nice and simple. But yours, yours is filled with passion, desire and need. No matter how much time has passed, you'll still want each other, you need each other. Your love is unique, many couples will never share the love and bond you have. I'm not jealous anymore but I do envy you."  
  
"Thanks Will. That was beautifully said. You're a great friend." They shared a brief hug and then Buffy headed for the stairs, going to her room to get ready for her date.  
  
Willow was just starting to read her book again, when Oz came home. She jumped off the couch, running towards her husband and hugged him tightly. "Hmmpf Willow I need to breathe. What happened that made my Will so happy? Did you drank some coffee again?"  
  
"Oh no Oz! It's Buffy and Angel! Oh there's so much I need to tell you..." Buffy smiled as she heard her friend talking about her and Angel to her husband. Sweet Willow, she was never gonna change. She opened her closet door, pulling out every dress she had in there. She sighed while she was going thorough them. She needed to look her best for Angel. The strapless white one or the long marine blue evening gown? 'This could take awhile', she thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

Angel parked his car up front Willow and Oz' house. He got out and grabbed the booket of red roses with him. He walked down the path towards the house. Before he got the chance to ring the doorbell, Willow already pulled the door open.  
  
"Angel!" She exclaimed happily, hugging him. "Long time no see. How are you? Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're human! You look good!"  
  
"Hey Willow, it's good to see you too" He looked over Willow's shoulder and saw Oz standing in the hallway. He released himself from Willow's clutches. "Hey Oz"  
  
"Angel man, you look better with a tan" , Oz said grinning.  
  
Angel grinned back. "Thanks"  
  
Willow beamed. It was so good to see her old friend smile. "So Angel, come in. Buffy will be down in a sec. You know what? I'll go and get her" Willow quickly walked up the stairs.  
  
Angel turned to Oz, nervously holding the booket of roses. "So Oz....How's the band?"  
  
*****  
  
Willow knocked on Buffy's door, before walking in. "Buffy? Angel's here." She saw her friend sitting at her dressing table.  
  
"I know. I heard you guys talking downstairs" She stood up, walking over to the full length mirror, looking at herself. "How do I look?" She asked her best friend.  
  
"You look beautiful. Angel's gonna loose it when he sees you"  
  
Buffy grinned. "That's what I want him too"  
  
"Well let's go then. Don't want to keep your date waiting"  
  
******  
  
Angel almost forgot to breathe when he saw Buffy walking down the stairs. She was dressed in a short, strapless red dress, that looked like a second skin, showing all of her perfect female curves. She wore matching three inch heels and her hair was pilled up on top of her head, with some loose strands alongside her face. She looked beautiful, his goddess.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel. She saw that he looked her up and down and grinned inwardendly. ´Mission accomplished` , she tought. But then thought something else. `God he looks hot` He was dressed the same like all those years ago. A black coat, a grey silken shirt and black pants. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hey" , he breathed out. "You look beautiful"  
  
"Thanks, you don´t look so bad yourself"  
  
Suddenly Angel remembered the flowers he´d clutched nervously. "Oh. These are for you"  
  
He handed them to her and she took them, smelling them. "Thank you. They´re beautiful"  
  
"Why don´t I put them in water for you, so that you can go" Willow said, having witnessed the looks the two lovers gave to each other.  
  
"That would be great Will, thanks." Buffy said, not taking her eyes of Angel.  
  
They said their goodbyes to Willow and Oz and then left the house. Like a perfect gentleman, Angel offered her his arm to walk towards the car and opened the cardoor for her and then got in also. 


	10. Chapter 10

After they'd left Willow and Oz'place, they headed for the mansion first, because both Buffy and Cordelia wanted to see each other. Buffy had been surprised at first when Cordelia had crushed her into a tight hug, but happily returned the embrace. Buffy found out that Cordelia had changed a lot through the past five years, from a snobby selfish girl, to a matured and kind spirited young woman. They had a pleasant conversation until Angel insisted that he and Buffy should go, because he had made diner reservations at nine o'clock. The two women parted with the mutal feeling that they could become great friends in the near future.  
  
Angel took her to a small, cozy Italian restaurant just outside of Sunnydale. While they were having diner they talked about what happened to them in the past five years. Buffy told him about college life, sharing an apartment with Willow, Oz and Xander, stuying until late in the night, slaying ,her mothers sickness, Oz having discovered she had a beautiful singing voice and pushed her to start a singing career after the End of Days. In return Angel told her about coming to LA, setting up his own PI with Doyle and Cordelia, the pain he felt when Doyle died, Wolfram & Heart and countless lost souls he saved, remaining a 'normal' PI after he turned human.  
  
But they were avoiding some certain subjects.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy we need to talk" Angel said when they were walking on the beach. They had decided to go there after they'd left the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah we do" Buffy said, not really knowing where to start.  
  
They walked on for some minutes in silence, both thinking of a way to begin. Out of the blue Angel grabed her hands and stood before her, looking deeply in her eyes. "The reason why I didn't tell you about my humanity was because I thought you moved on"  
  
"Moved on?"  
  
"Yes. By the time I received my humanity you were already gaining some stardom and you had Riley. I saw some pictures of you together in a magazine and I saw you were happy, that you loved him and that you finally had the normal life I wanted for you."  
  
Buffy sighed. "I didn't love Riley. And I don't think traveling from place to place and sleeping in a different bed almost every night is your average normal life. You wanna know why I started with the singing career? Because I didn't want a normal life".. She hesitated because she wasn't sure if she would dare to say it out lout. ".Not unless I could have it with you."  
  
"Buffy.. oh Buffy" Angel was at a loss of words. Instead of saying something he cupped her face in his hands, pulling her into a sweet kiss that showed how much he was affected by her words. After a while Angel broke the kiss, but they remained in a tight embrace. "I didn't dare to dream that you still would want me back until I saw that article in a kiosk. I was simply frozen to the spot. Cordelia grabbed a magazine and read out lout that you broke up with your boyfriend because of me"  
  
"Yeah well, I finally realized that Riley was just a rebound guy and that I simply used him so that I wouldn't feel so lonely.. I really felt guilty about it first, but after he got money for his story.... I guess he didn't take it so well, bastard."  
  
Angel brushed a strain of hair behind her ear. "I must admit I hated the guy first for talking openly about private things that happened between the two of you. But Buffy, that's just his way for lashing out on you, hoping that you would be hurt just as much as you hurt him."  
  
"Well he did a great job with that. I'm not hurt about it, ok maybe a bit, but most of all I'm angry and pissed off at him." Buffy sighed, but then got a devilish grin on her face. "This is really one of those times when I wish that I still would have my slayer strength. So that I could knock some sense in him"  
  
Angel gave her a disapproving look, but his eyes held an amused twinkle. "You know you don't really mean that and besides, wouldn't that be bad for your image? It will be in all the tabloids 'Sweet Buffy beat up her ex' But on the other hand, maybe you could get your own slayer action figures out of it."  
  
Buffy wacked him playfully on the arm. "Hey! That's not funny. And since when did you start to make bad jokes?"  
  
"Bad jokes huh? I'll get you for that!" Angel showed what he meant by tickeling Buffy in her sides and belly.  
  
"Annngeell!! Sstop ah it!" Buffy managed to get out. She tried to get away but Angel yanked her against his chest, capturing her in his thight embrace once more.  
  
"Since I spent a lot of time with Gunn, he's a friends of mine. I think his 'bad' jokes rubbed of on me"  
  
"A funny Angel. It's a whole new side of you." She cupped his cheek in her hand and caressed his skin with her thumb. "I love it though. I'm glad you smile a lot more than five years ago." She pulled his head down for another sweet kiss.  
  
The kiss quickly grew more passionate, as the lovers both rediscovered each other. They had been apart for to long. They crushed their bodies against each other, needing to be as close as they possibly could. Hands were roaming up and down, caressing each others bodies. Feeling the hunger consumilate them, they abrubtly stopped, both panting for breath.  
  
"Angel"  
  
"Buffy"  
  
They smiled looking deeply in each others eyes.  
  
"I love you." Buffy finally said. "I want to make it work this time Angel. I don't think I can survive you leaving me again. This time I want forever, can you promise me forever Angel?"  
  
Angel took her small hand into his. "I promise Buffy. We will make it work this time, because we were destinied for each other. I love you Buffy Summers, with all my heart I love you."  
  
The lovers shared another loving embrace, knowing things would work out fine for them.  
  
The End.  
  
This was it! Hope you liked it :) Leave a review please! 


End file.
